14 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie oraz film prod. francuskiej z serii "ZOOM" 10.05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Syn wyspy" (6) - serial prod. USA 11.15 Kwadrans na kawę 11.30 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Znak orła" (6) - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" (6) - serial prod. USA 18.05 "Urodziła się, by być królową" - reportaż z londyńskiej wystawy SOVEREIGN przygotowanej na 40-lecie panowania Elżbiety II w Victoria and Albert Museum 18.20 Za kierownicą 18.35 Tele-audio-Video 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "C.K. Dezerterzy (cz. 1) -komedia prod. polskiej (1985) 21.40 O co chodzi? - program publicystyczny 22.20 Kroniki amerykańskie (5)- serial dok. prod. USA (1991) Lyncha/Frosta 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Zajazd pod Zielonym Ludkiem" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej Ekranizacja powieści Kingsleya Amisa 23.55 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 2.00 Poezja na dobranoc TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Nowe przygody Supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej - Konin '92 (6) - ostatnia część koncertu finałowego 17.50 Ad vocem (9) 18.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Historia według Kordy "Don Juan" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1936) 23.05 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 23.35 Noc cykad (cz. 1) - program dla nocnych Marków 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad (cz. 2) 1.00 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Flash — serial s-f 22.00 WWF — gwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Desth Master — horror USA, 1972 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Tenis, Puchar Volvo, finały mężczyzn w Los Angeles 10.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta 10.30 Wyścigi motorówek 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Baseball 14.00 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa PGA 17.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 18.30 Wyścig ciężarowe—monstrów 19.00 Baseball 1992 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 20.30 Golf, Mistrzostwa PGA — na żywo dzień 2 24.00 Boks Top Rank MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Michael Jackson Dangerous Diary — migawki z turnee Michaela Jacksona 20.45 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody prowadzi Marijne Van Der Vlugt 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHIPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 330.kilometr — niemiecka muzyka country and western 20.15 Wielka wolność — nowe odcinki serialu RFN, 1990 22.10 Rod Hest (Czerwona gorączka) — komedia sensac. USA, 1988 24.00 Phantasm II (Zjawa II) — horror USA, 1988 1.30 Mark of the Vampiere (Znak wampira) — horror USA, 1935 2.25 Nocny łowca — serial krym. USA 3.25 Red Hest 5.10 CHIPs Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — rozpoczęcie nowego sezonu rozgrywek Bundesligi 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Traumreisen 9.30 Hotel 10.20 Hunter 11.10 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufe Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 National Lampoon's Vacation (W krzywym zwierciadle — Wakacje) — film fab. USA, 1982 22.00 Rozpoczęcie rozgrywek Bundesligi 23.00 Schulmädchen—Report, cz. 8 — film erot. RFN, 1974 0.30 Wiadomości i sport 0.35 Glücklichgeschieden 1.00 Rozpoczęcie rozgrywek Bundesligi 2.00 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 2.50 Hotel 3.40 Cagney and Lacey 4.45 Geh aufs Ganze! 5.00 Bingo 5.30 Drops! Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Wakacyjny poranek 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario – historia komika 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Toto Lotek 12:25 Pogoda 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Bagdad – film przygodowy 1949, reż. Charles Lamont 15:25 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:10 Pies taty – serial 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Twardzi faceci – film 1986, reż. Jeff Kanew, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Kirk Douglas 22:25 Wiadomości 22:35 Udaremniona zbrodnia – film, reż. Jim Kouf 0:15 Wiadomości 0:45 Północ i okolice 1:30 Jeździectwo 1:35 Brązowa diablica – film, reż. Carlo Bragaglia 3:15 Frankenstein – horror, reż. James Ormerod 4:55 Program rozrywkowy 5:40 Pies na dworzu